1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage level shift circuit, and more particularly, to a voltage level shift circuit having a stabilizing capacitor.
2. Description of Related Art
In some applications of the liquid crystal display (LCD) driver integrated each of which further comprises a plurality of data bits. Therefore, when there is a state transition in the voltage level shift circuit, these causes a problem of pulling up the ground terminal voltage, which affects the state transition of the voltage level shift circuit.